Mi imagen
by LadyCris
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto #33 "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. "Tyrion, Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti. A decir verdad, hace tiempo que no sé nada de casi todo el mundo... Te quiere, Jaime" - Yo también te quiero - murmuró para sí.


Bueno, pues aquí va mi primer reto.

Como siempre, todo esto pertenece al grandísimo George RR Martin, yo solo lo tomo prestado. Este fic participa en el reto _'Una imagen vale más que mil palabras_' del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **La imagen se llama "_Jaime y Brienne_" por TopHatTurtle.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p>- ¡Adelante! – gruñó Tyrion desde la cama cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. La luz del sol se filtraba por las finas cortinas de seda e iluminaba directamente sus pequeños ojos dispares recién abiertos. Ya debía ser cerca del mediodía y todo Desembarco del Rey estaba en marcha, pero Tyrion odiaba que le despertasen, más aún cuando la noche anterior había estado bebiendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.<p>

- Se-e-ñor Mano – murmuró un muchacho abriendo la puerta. Tenía la tez oscura, al igual que el pelo, y unos ojos negro azabache profundos como la noche. A pesar de que no debía tener ni 18 días del nombre, parecía mucho mayor. "Será un liberto de los que Daenerys liberó en su paso por las Ciudades Libres" pensó Tyrion.

- Pasa, muchacho – dijo Tyrion incorporándose de la cama y poniéndose rápidamente algo más adecuado – No te voy a comer – rio, pero al muchacho no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

- Le-e traigo una carta – anunció aún desconfiado tendiéndole un sobre.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó Tyrion curioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una carta, al fin de al cabo ¿quién iba a querer escribirle a él?

- No lo pone, señor. Yo-o… no sé leer pero el Maestre me ha dicho que solo pone que es para usted – murmuró el muchacho mirando al suelo, claramente abochornado por su falta de formación.

La curiosidad de Tyrion aumentaba por momentos y de pronto, una idea acudió a su mente.

- Déjame la carta – pidió con nerviosismo. Si la carta era de quién estaba pensando, y alguien la había leído, podía ponerle en grave peligro. Tomó la carta que le ofrecía el chico y aliviado, comprobó que la carta estaba sellada e intacta.

"_Tyrion_" decía el sobre. "Menos mal que no es un nombre muy común", pensó él mientras lo abría con cuidado.

- Puedes irte – le dijo al muchacho, que esperaba atento la orden de abandonar la habitación – Cierra la puerta cuando salgas – le pidió.

Cuando el chico hubo salido, Tyrion se sentó en el borde de la cama, respiró hondo y comenzó a leer.

_Tyrion,_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti. A decir verdad, hace tiempo que no sé nada de casi todo el mundo. Pero no me importa, ahora mi mundo ha quedado reducido a unas pocas personas, entre las que aun te incluyo._

_Antes de nada, gracias. Gracias por salvarme la vida, te estaré eternamente agradecido. Tu carta avisándome de la situación llegó a Desembarco del Rey tres lunas antes de que Daenerys Targaryen y su ejército llegasen a Poniente, lo que me dio tiempo de sobra para partir en busca de Brienne, que había salido pocos días antes de la cuidad, y marcharnos lejos de los Siete Reinos, donde la Madre de Dragones jamás nos encontrará. _

_¿Por qué te has unido a sus filas? ¿Es por los dragones? Supongo que sí, y no te juzgo. No sé si alguna vez llegaré a ver uno de ellos, espero que no, así que supongo que moriré con el prototipo de dragón que nos imaginábamos cuando corríamos jugando por los pasillos de Roca Casterly, soñando que éramos caballeros y protegíamos a todo Poniente de las despiadadas bestias._

_No sé el aprecio que te profesa la joven Targaryen, hermano, pero espero que jamás se entere de que por tu culpa jamás podrá vengarse de su odiado Matareyes. Aunque a decir verdad, el Matareyes murió hace tiempo, junto con Jaime Lannister, ahora sólo está Jaime, simplemente Jaime, pero no espero que ella lo entienda. _

_Brienne y yo dejamos Poniente atrás, haciendo una pequeña parada en Tarth, donde le pedí su mano a Lord Selwyn, que se mostró reacio al principio, pero Brienne puede ser muy convincente y cabezota, así que al final dio el visto bueno al matrimonio. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Estoy casado! La ceremonia la celebramos allí, en Evenfall. Fue algo simple, nada que ver con tu boda con Sansa. No te habría gustado, apenas hubo vino… ni mujeres. _

_Tras una dolorosa despedida de Brienne con su padre, partimos hacia nuestra nueva vida. Nos resultó difícil decidir donde establecernos, queríamos alejarnos lo más posible de Poniente pero a su vez, si nos íbamos demasiado lejos, las costumbres, el aspecto y la lengua cambiarían demasiado y llamaríamos la atención, algo fácil de por sí, teniendo en cuenta que éramos un manco y una mujer anormalmente grande. Después de mucho pensar, tomamos una decisión y fue la correcta._

_Me gustaría que vieses nuestra casa, no tiene nada que ver con nada que hayas visto antes. Es una casa humilde, pero rica al mismo tiempo, no por los bienes materiales, ni mucho menos, sino porque es un hogar. Un hogar lleno de amor y cariño, algo que por desgracia, nosotros no conocimos mucho en Roca Casterly. Aquí vivimos los tres, Brienne, Galladon y yo. ¡Casi se me olvida hablarte del pequeño Galladon! _

_Sí, tienes un sobrino nuevo, Galladon. Por si lo desconoces, Galladon de Tarth era el hermano mayor de Brienne, quién le enseñó a pelear y a quién quería mucho, por eso decidimos ponerle su nombre a nuestro hijo. Acaba de cumplir su primer día del nombre, pero está enorme (claro, lo lleva en la sangre). Me gustaría que lo conocieras, es precioso. Tiene el pelo de un rubio dorado, como yo de niño y ha heredado los ojos de Brienne, que son de un azul tan claro como el mar en calma, aunque su madre dice que cuando se enfada, se tornan de un color verdoso, como los míos, pero yo no estoy muy seguro de ello, creo que lo dice para hacerme de rabiar. _

_Soy feliz Tyrion. Muy feliz, más de lo que lo he sido en toda mi vida. No sé ni cómo definirlo. ¿Se puede definir la felicidad? ¿Cuántas palabras hacen falta para ello? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Millones? Infinitas creo. Sin embargo, recuerdo que tú me dijiste una vez "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" y creo que es cierto. _

_A veces tengo pesadillas por las noches. Sueño con Aerys y sus locuras, con Robert gritando ¡Matareyes!, con el fantasma de padre, o con Cersei queriendo hacer daño a mi familia. Entonces cuando me levanto empapado en sudor, tiritando y con la cabeza a punto de explotarme, algo me viene a la mente. Siempre lo mismo. Las risas de mi hijo al dar sus primeros pasos, el sonido de sus pequeños pies, uno detrás de otro, al compás con su respiración. El crujir de la madera bajo su peso, el olor del campo en primavera que entraba por la ventana. El brillo de emoción en los ojos de Brienne, la cicatriz en su mejilla, tensa por su amplia sonrisa, convirtiéndola en la mujer más bella del mundo. El cosquilleo en mi muñón cuando Galladon se agarró para no caer y el calor se sus diminutos brazos rodeándome el cuello. _

_Creo que en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo por un instante, creando un recuerdo imborrable. En definitiva, una imagen. Mi imagen. Una imagen que para mí describe la felicidad más pura que puede haber en este mundo. Cuando pienso en ello, recuerdo que no hay nada que temer y vuelvo a dormirme tranquilo, abrazado a la mujer que amo, sabiendo que mi hijo descansa plácidamente a unos metros de mí._

_Te cuento esto porque todo te lo debo a ti, Tyrion. Creo que nunca podré pagártelo, pero solo deseo que algún día, cuando te despiertes desorientado y sudoroso por una pesadilla, una simple imagen acuda a tu mente, y que en ese momento todos tus miedos se tornen polvo y puedas respirar tranquilo, pensando "Soy feliz"._

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tu hermano Jaime._

- Yo también te quiero, Jaime – murmuró Tyrion para sí – Y me alegro de que seas feliz - añadió sonriendo, mientras quemaba con cuidado la carta. Nadie sabría nunca su pequeño gran secreto.

* * *

><p>¡Esto es todo amigos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Siempre me ha gustado la relación JaimeTyrion y estoy segura de que a pesar de todo lo que han vivido, se quieren. Así que junto con la imagen de Jaime y Brienne, me salió este fic. Me costó bastante encontrar inspiración, pero creo que estoy contenta con el resultado. Todas vuestras reviews serán bienvenidas.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
